


Twenty Questions

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First kiss meme fill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lireeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lireeli).



> First kiss meme fill.

"Your go."

"All right. Animal, vegetable, or mineral, Elijah?"

Elijah blinks quickly down at the pavement under his feet. He doesn't want to think about how he feels when he hears the faint roll of the "R" tacked onto the end of his name like a trespasser in the otherwise familiar sound pattern. He doesn't want to think about how close their knees are, or how refreshing it is when Dom changes out of his hobbit-clothes and is sitting here in faded jeans and a white button-down shirt, the cuffs unbuttoned and a bit too long.

"Animal."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

"A pet?"

"Could be."

"Is it a mammal?"

"No." The toe of Elijah's trainer scoots a little to the side on the pavement, closer to Dom's leather boot. The move was supposed to be suave, but the sole catches on some gravel and makes a conspicious scratching sound.

"Can it fly?"

"No."

"What does it live in?"

"Has to be a yes or no question."

"Right, then." Dom claps his hands together, and his elbow brushes Elijah's knee. "Does it live in a cage?"

"Not normally."

"Does it swim?"

"It can, I think."

"You think?"

"What? I'm not very familiar with this animal."

Dom rolls his eyes. "Bloody typical. All right. Is it an amphibian?"

"No."

"Reptile?"

"Bingo."

"Ooh!" Dom exclaims, his grin a bit childish. Elijah catches it out of the corner of his eye and falls in love, just a little harder. "I like reptiles."

"I know," Elijah says quietly.

There is a pause.

"How many is that, then?"

"Nine."

"All right... is it green?"

"Greenish brown, I think."

"Croccodile?"

"No."

"Smaller than a croccodile?"

"Yes." Elijah laughs and turns to smile at Dom. "Pretty much everything's smaller than a croccodile."

Dom smiles and reaches out inexplicably to Elijah's hair. He brushes his hand quickly over the messy tufts and Elijah's eyes fall briefly shut.

"You had something in it," Dom explains quietly. Elijah feels monumentally stupid, and his eyes snap open.

"Is it a chameleon?" Dom tries after a moment.

"No."

"Is it a..." Dom's foot taps impatiently, his fingers rapping out a rhthym on his thigh. "Wait, Elijah. Is it an iguana?" he asks with a huge grin.

"Maybe," Elijah replies, smiling sheepishly.

"Elijah!" Dom exclaims, grabbing him by the biceps. "That's my favourite animal!"

"I know," Elijah replies, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. Dom leans forward and kisses him, suddenly, quick. His blush deepens when Dom pulls away, and understanding colours the other man's face.

"Oh," Dom whispers, looking at Elijah for a long moment before a smile slowly starts to form. "Oh..."


End file.
